


If someone invented a time machine, would anyone go to the future?

by accidentallybroken



Series: Pick up the phone [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please don't kill me!<br/>Sorry not sorry</p></blockquote>





	If someone invented a time machine, would anyone go to the future?

      Tony woke up, not quite awake, but he watched the sunlight slowly crawl across the room. He didn't really feel like getting up, not when everything was warm and soft and comfortable. He started to fall back asleep, loving the fact that he had nothing to do today, absolutely no one to see. He fell back asleep despite the light filling the room. He was still fast asleep when the phone rang. He sleepily pulled the phone from the bedside table, and checked the caller ID. It was Peter. Tony debated answering it, but he was so tired. Whatever Peter wanted could wait. He hit ignore, and went back to sleep.

      When he woke up, it was from knocking on his door. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes, and went to go and answer it, still in his pajamas. It was about three in the afternoon. His mother was at the door, her face betraying that something was wrong. He immediately woke up. "Mom, what happened? What's wrong?" Her face was scaring him, she looked like she was about to cry. She shook her head. 

     "I didn't really want to be the one to tell you this, but you have to know. Tony..." Tony moved closer to her, searching her face for answers. "About two hours ago... Um, Peter, well, I really don't know how to say it, but, well, he killed himself." Tony stared at her in disbelief. She seemed unsure of what to say, and that was right, because how do you say something like that? "It... was by the bridge." Tony sank into the door frame. How could this be true? How could Peter do that? This couldn't be true!

    The rest of the day seemed a blur. He was still in shock, disbelief that this ever could have happened. He was vaguely aware of sitting on the couch, his mother staying with him. The only time he really felt alive was when around five, he checked his phone for the calls he had received. There was one from Peter at 12:57. Had he already been at the bridge at that time, contemplating what he was about to do? Tony knew that he must have. Would Peter have lived if he had just answered the call?

    Tony didn't go to the funeral, because the funeral was his fault, he couldn't face all those people, know that this was his fault.

    The rest of his life, Tony always wondered if Peter had lived if he had just answered the phone that day. There were no answers for him, no way that it wasn't even partially his fault. 

**Author's Note:**

> please don't kill me!  
> Sorry not sorry


End file.
